


Bad Days

by Evyeh



Series: Family is What We Do [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Park Jimin (BTS), Bad Days, Curses, Family Fluff, Fights, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Other, Seonghwa is tired and estressed, Sick Character, hongjoong is trying his best, the boys are kids, yeosang best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyeh/pseuds/Evyeh
Summary: Seonghwa knew that he would have a bad day the moment he woke up, because his cell phone didn't ring and Hongjoong was out to the word. And it was jsut the start of it... He knew, in that moment that he would have a long and awful day ahead... God, he was tired already.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Family is What We Do [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967662
Kudos: 47





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Heeei, took long to post something new right? Guess work is kicking my ass... But well, here it is! Hope you guys like, something a little bit...Adult? I mean, not everyday can be good... And sometime we just got too stressed and tired, right? Hwa can relate... Hope you guys like it! And for ages information:
> 
> Sang: 13  
> Yunho: 12  
> San and Mingi: 10  
> Wooyoung: 9   
> Jongho: 3
> 
> Good read! And this piece can be read without the other, but if you got curious, fell free to read and see a little bit more of them!

Seonghwa knew that he would have a bad day the moment he woke up, because his cell phone didn't ring and Hongjoong was out to the word. He needed to get up as fast as possible calling boy by boy to wake up because they were running super later, the kids being brats and a little bit annoying thanks to being woke up so early, none of the boys liked to get up at that time, except for San that was already burning with energy and… At that moment, it wasn't something that Seonghwa needed. "Sang, pick up the twins' backpacks, please?!" He screamed downstairs while trying to convince Wooyoung to eat something slightly natural (the boy was a picky eater and if his food wasn’t processed he probably would not eat it). "Woo… please, eat. It's banana!"

"I hate bananas, daddy!"

"Daddy." Mingi's, already deep voice, were heard coming from the living room, holding both sneakers at his hands the boy looked a little bit scared and nauseous. "Yunho threw up on the sofa!"

"He what?!" The, now black haired, man runned to where he could saw the tallest of the boys curved on himself, tears at the corner of his eyes while he saw the mess that was in the floor and furniture. 

"Daddy…"

"It's okay, puppy, it's okay!" He tried to calm down the kid, asking for San to wake Hongjoong while he tried to pick the other kid without him step on dirty. "Come here, are you feeling ill?" He asked extremely worriedly, passing his hands by the sweat bangs of the twelve years old that just shook his head 'no' still sniffling a little bit scared. "It's okay, honey…."

"Dad, the bus is here!" Yeosang came by, calling the twins that were a little bit confused, while holding Wooyoung's hands. "Woo didn't eat his banana. Yunho will come?" 

"Woo! I told you to eat!"

"I don't like it!" The boy stomped his feet against the floor shaking his arm to try and get out of Yeosang's grip, that just got tighter. "Let me go!"

"Wooyoung, behave." There was a warning at the older's voice and the bus buzzing for the second time so the boys could leave. "God, I might take Yunho later, just take the boys with you Sang, please. Love you. Behave!"

Yeosang nodded saying the same words to his father, taking his younger brother with him, even in the middle of screams and punchings, Yeosang had the patience of a Saint sometimes. Seonghwa watched by the window the four boys getting on the bus and breathed in relief, finally turning back to Yunho that had some tears rolling down his cheeks. "Are you hurt somewhere, baby…?"

"No. Nothing hurts." Even saying that, the man knew something was wrong, even if he couldn't point out what, but now he didn't have time as well to search for the cause of the morning event. "Okay, go wash your mouth, ok?" He saw the kid leaving to one of the bathrooms and got up, Gosh he was so damn late. "Joong?" He called his husband that hadn't showed up, even after San called him, weird. 

He left the room going on his own only to be faced with the image of the younger peacefully sleeping holding his pillow open wided, Seonghwa took a deep breath going next to the crib just to make sure Jongho hadn't woken up with all the morning fuss. "Joong… baby." He called slightly shaking that man's shoulders, the one just mumbling something about 'more five minutes mom', making Seonghwa roll his eyes. "I need you to wake up, I'm late already!"

"Uh? Oh, okay, star…" the younger mumbled already turning to the other side so he could hug his husband's pillow and, after smelling it a little, got back to a light sleep. 

Seonghwa watched the scene and just sighed already tired of the situation, he shook his head turning to the crib and taking the youngest that didn't even stir, so much to look like his father. "Okay, bear, let's go with daddy." He talked, getting out of the room to see Yunho sitting outside, in the corridor, skinny arms around the big frame making him appear small, a rare view, one could say. "Puppy, you can go lay down with dada, okay? I'll be back later, you don't need to go to school today." He said with a smile, already picturing all the explanations he would have to make to the school, specially because the boy was on the final days before the vacation. 

He ran. Oh God he ran… But yet, he was already one hour late, and his co-workers looked to him like they saw a ghost when he dropped by with Jongho in his arms. "Sorry! Yun was sick and my cell phone didn't ring! " He entered the institute adjusting the deep sleep baby against his hips while holding his bags and shaking his bangs out of his face. 

"Mr. Park…" One of the heads of the place was at the hall, taking two girls with her, probably to the cafeteria. "You are one hour late and haven't even call to at least let us know…"

"Yes Miss Kim, and I'm really sorry about it, but …."

"But it's the second time this week, and …" There was coldness at the woman's voice that still held the girls, but looked to Seonghwa as if he had committed a great crime against her. "And the fifth this month. You should know better, Mr Park." 

"I'm…"

"You are a great nurse and good worker, Mr. Park, but if you persist at this kind of behaviour, I'll need to take drastic measures. It's your last warning. " And just like that, she turned and left, leaving a mouth open Seonghwa behind, still processing all the information. Did she … Just say he could be fired?! Was it a threat?! "Miss Kim, wait!" He screamed going after the woman, his face red, being faced by the Indifference of the woman that just had one of her eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry, it won't be happening again!"

"You brought your kid. " She stated and Seonghwa lost all his color, being able only to nod in affirmation while he felt his world crumbling and Jongho slowly waking up, mouthing around his chest. "I see." The woman said before turning again and leaving the room, still with the girls in hand. 

Seonghwa didn't know how he had survived the day, but somehow he did. Even with a terrible headache and Jongho hyper than normal, considering that he was around a lot of babies his age. When the clock hit 6pm, and the man sat at the van, he felt like he could finally breathe in peace, taking a few seconds to calm down his racing heart. 

"Hey, baby." The speaker was loud at the car and Jongho was super excited to finally hear his other father at the line babbling a lot to himself , usually this was really cute and adorable, but today Seonghwa was just ... tired. 

"Hey gorgeous… heading home?"

"Yes…" the brunnet let out a heavy breath still attentive to the road. "Long day…" Hongjoong hummed at the other side of the call, the older could hear the typing of the keyboard as well as a wild melody in the space, he didn't want to took much of his husbands time. “Baby, want me to pick Yun at the studio? So you can work without worries…” He said, still looking attentive to the road, turning to left so he could go straight to KQ, where Hongjoong worked as a producer. 

“Oh... About it...“

"What?" The bitterness at the older's voice made Hongjoong glup and let out a nervous laugh, while screeching his neck. 

"I'm not with him." He started, already cutting out Seonghwa that started talking. "Baby, calm down! He was feeling better and today I needed to make a trip to another company to meet one rookie group, but I left him at Jimin's!"

"You left him at Jimin?"

"Yes, the kids love to stay with him and…"

"The same Jimin that gently told us, at the start of the week, that he wouldn't be able to take care of the boys because he was at his finals exams this week and needed study because he was almost falling?" There was coldness at the older's voice and he could hear a low curse coming from the other side. 

"I'm sorry, star…" Hongjoong knew he had fucked up, and he could clearly remember now the plea of the young adult about his exams and how surprised he was when Hongjoong appeared at his door with Yunho's asking if he could take care of the boy for today, and of course… The other being the angel that he was and aware of Yunho's separation anxiety as well as his fear of rejection, didn't said no. 

"You know what?! Forget it." He stopped the car already making a turn to come back, so he could go straight home. "See you at home." 

"Star, wait, baby!" 

Seonghwa just hung the phone not even caring about what else his husband had to say, honestly he didn't want to hear, he was exhausted. 

The way home was longer than he would like to, his mind was racing, but he felt a huge relief when picking up his puppy, the boy with a big sunny smile at his lips, already running to hug his legs. He looked really better than in the morning. "Thanks again… And I'm really sorry, Jimin!"

"Don't worry, Hwa…. He was so well behaved… Even helped me with the college work…" The boy knew the couple for so long, that both of them didn't even care anymore with the honorifics, Jimin was like one of their kids as well (Hongjoong even being suspicious of all the boys he dated, it was really funny). 

"Yes daddy! And I stopped feeling ill! Uncle Tae even came today to play with me!" The boy was already back to his energetic self, jumping, laughing and talking a lot, even getting a little red at the cheeks, that was a good sign. 

"That's amazing, puppy!" The father said, his heart was still heavy for how his day went, but at least for now, it was a little bit better. "I'll leave now .. Sorry again!" 

The good thing about the boy's house was that it was a street away from his, so he could soon see his house, a great wave of relief washing over him. He finally parked the car and while unbelting Jongho's chair, could see Yunho already running inside, the boys probably had gotten home some minutes ago, Yeosang being the one who took care of them at the short space of time until Seonghwa got home. "Boys, I'm home!" He said at the door, seeing how nobody answered him until he heard a loud scream coming from upstairs along with a row of curses that, he definitely didn't approve. His eyes grew big and he put his bag on the floor, running upstairs with Jongho at his hips. "Boys?!!" There was a kind of despair at his voice, and the fuss was coming from San and Wooyoung room, Mingi at the door crying, Yunho a little bit confused outside and at the room, Yeosang in the middle of the other duo, trying to separate them of, what looked like, a big fight. "What is going on here??" San was crying, but clearly in anger, there was a huge injure at his arm that looked like a bite, Wooyoung was fussing to get out of Yeosang's grip and his arms trying their best to advance at his brother, there was fire at the boy's eyes. 

"Woo bite me!" The slimmer boy said, taking a few steps back. 

"You broke my toy!" The other kid said escaping from Yeosang's hands and flying to San, both hands gripping the other boy's hair and pulling it while both went to the floor, rolling around and punching each other. Seonghwa just watched the scene with malfunction, his brain taking a while to process everything that was happening, by when it did, he was fuming with anger. "Stop with this fucking shit right now!" The scream echoed in the room and both boys stopped mid-fight, eyes huge turning around to his father, Yeosang fastly leaving the place to stay besides Mingi and Yunho, hiding the youngers while watching the man. 

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Since when do we resolve things like this?!" He was so tired, so so so exhausted… He picked Wooyoung by the back of his shirt taking him off San, the older still on the floor. "What’s happening, Woo? Why did you bite him? "

"He broke my toy!" 

And before Seonghwa could react, the kid was already flying against his brother again. Seonghwa didn't know what happened at that moment, call it instincts or things like that, but the moment his brain registered that Woo was attacking San again, his body moved by itself, one of his hands went to Wooyoung's chest pushing him back to keep him away, but he miscalculated the strength and at the moment he pushed the boy, Wooyoung fell on his back with a loud 'boom'. 

The man lost the color of his face, turning to see the kid laying down, with wide eyes shining with tears and the lips trembling at the start of cries. "Oh my God!" He startled, trying to get near the boy, but the moment he tried to touch him, the kid flinched, shrinking of fear of being 'hit' again. That moment Seonghwa's head went blank, because that was something that should never happen, he had hit his child, even if it was an accident, something like that   
"Sang…" The man started getting up and watching as Wooyoung ran for his bed, getting under the covers, San still freezed at his place, wide eyed and the mouth hanging open, confused and clearly scared. "Call your father, please. Tell him I need him home." He just said before leaving the room, his steps were heavy and his heart was so, so, so hurt. 

"Dad…."

"I'll bath Jongho." The man said leaving the room and the rest of the boys lost about everything that happened, Yeosang watched as his father went down and came back, now with Jongho at his arms, getting inside the suite and banging the door behind him. The teen sighed and passed both hands through his hair. 

"Hungry?" Both taller kids nodded a little bit taken aback. "Okay, I'll make sandwiches for you guys, Sannie, come." The older called the boy, aware that Wooyoung wouldn't leave his bed, he was equally angry as Seonghwa and that was a matter that they would solve later. "Jojo?" The boy was doing the younger's food while holding his cellphone against his ear. 

"Hei, Sangie, is everything ok?"

"Hm… not really… Dad needs you home." 

The man stopped his work paying attention to the kid that was talking to him on the phone, his eyebrows almost closed of how tensed it got, a hundred and thousand scenarios running around his mind. "Okay, kiddo, I'll close everything here and soon I'm at home. Take care and keep the boys at bay, please." He asked already knowing it was a hard wish to make, specially because the boys were kind of small hurricanes, but if his gut was right, there was tension at the house. 

He felt guilty all the way back home, for a lot of reasons, sometimes he felt like put too much burden on Seonghwa's shoulders, letting him most of the time with the kids, sometimes he thought that he was more work than the kids themselves and that it was tiring the older man. It kind of scared him, the idea of Seonghwa getting tired and what could be the consequences of this, made him think that was past time for some changes of behaviour, and that he needed to be more mature and responsible. He knew that maybe it was all from his head, but he was anxious and afraid. 

"Sangie, I'm home!" The man said when opening the door, hearing the sound of the television coming from the living room and seconds later the teen appeared at the door, with a serious expression. 

"Evening, Jojo."

"Hei, boy, evening! How is everything?" He said, going to the kid, letting a kiss at his forehead, before moving his body to take a look at the boys that were distracted by the tv. 

"The same…" There was sadness at the blonde voice and his eyes were down, a small pout adorning the perfect face of the younger. "Daddy didn't leave your room… But the boys already ate and we took our baths, except for Woo… He hasn't left his room as well."

"I'll see your father, can you stay a little bit more with the boys?"

"Of course…"

The man smiled while seeing how adult Yeosang could be, sometimes it would hurt a little bit at him, because he knew the boy grew up too fast thanks to the circumstances and background, but that wasn't something that looked like it bothered him at all, and for Hongjoong, that was great. "Okay, thanks." He said, going to the room just to give a kiss and a hug at each one of his kids, that they were looking a little bit lost and scared, but got happy when they saw that one of his parents was already there ready to take matters at hand. 

He left the place going upstairs just to be met with total silence and a dark room, he could draw the silhouette of two body's laying down at the bed, as well as he could hear small whimpers coming from one of the figures. 'Hwa…? Star?" The whimper stopped and the bigger figure turned around, probably facing him. The younger turned on their lamp, being faced with big, shiny and wet eyes, a red face marked with tears trails. "Hwa.. baby, what happened..?" He hadn't asked Yeosang about everything, didn't want to overwhelm even more the teen, by seeing how much Seonghwa had cried… 

"Shh… Don't talk too loud, Jongho is sleeping…" the man said while still crying so much that it hurt to see, the younger got closer, getting on his knees besides the bed, putting one of his hands at the man's face to take his bangs off the way and dry his tears. 

"Baby… What happened?"

"I'm such a failure, Joong…" He got back to hiccuping, big and fat tears already pooling around his eyes again, ready to fall down, didn't take long for it to happen. "I… I…."

"Shh… It's okay, breath, baby, breath…" He asked, trying to calm down the older that still cried almost without breath, his finger kept running at the black hair, pushing it back in a comfortable manner. "Take your time, star…"

The brunet didn't actually get calm, but the tears slowed a little so he could explain exactly everything that happened, from waking up and getting late to work, to Yunho getting sick, Hongjoong forgetting about what they promised Jimin, to getting between WooSan's fight. And how he just felt like a big mess. "I'm the worst parent ever, Joong…. I hit him! "

"Baby,no… " The younger started caressing the other man's hair, tucking it behind his ears in a gentle way. "For what you have told me… It was an accident while you were trying to protect San, it was a natural reaction…I'm sure you didn't have the intention of hurting him…" 

"Did I hurt him?!" The man got up with huge eyes shining with tears, his lower lip trembling so much it looked broken. "Oh my God, I'm a nightmare! Jesus, Joong do we need to take him to the hospital?"

"What? Hwa, no! You didn't hurt him… I took a look at his room… Woo is sleeping…"

"Oh…" There was a relief at the older's voice, but he still looked troubled with everything, Hongjoong sighed and took a place beside his husband, putting one of his hands around his waist and letting him rest his head against his shoulder. "I feel so bad… My day was just awful and I let it out on the kids."

"Things like this happen all the time… But let make things clear. First… " He started turning so he could look straight at the other eyes, holding his attention, at this point Seonghwa was already holding Jongho at his chest (the man had the habit of while being nervous or anxious, always seeking for a kid to hold, it was a total protection instinct). "You didn't push Wooyoung on porpoise, second, you haven't hurt him; third, you are a great human and father and I'm sure Woo might be a little upset now, but you are everything to that boy and he is always misbehaving because he wants all your attention to him… He does the same to Jimin!" He laughed a little, being followed by Seonghwa that took it as an opportunity to dry the tears that still fell from his eyes. 

"Yes…"

"Right?!" The producer had a prideful smile at his face, letting a kiss against the crown of the older head. "Fourth… You are a great father… Ever since you were sixteen… I see and watch everyday how you sacrifice everything for the boys, how much time, love and dedication you have for them… Nobody, not even your mind, can say otherwise. " He got back at kissing the man, holding him tighter against his chest, both arms around him already. "And fifth… You are the greatest nurse at that institute and everyone knows it… The kids love you, your coworkers even make me jealous of how whipped they are for you!" The older one let out a louder laugh and it made Hongjoong's heart get warm and happy. "You are great, Hwa… and… I'd like to say that I'm sorry."

" What for…?" Seonghwa got confused with his husband's words, finally lifting his head to take a look at his face seeing that it was a little down with what looked like shame. 

"I should have paid more attention… And I've been far away with all the work and shit…" He said letting out a small 'opsie' when hearing Seonghwa saying to stop cursing. "The kids are growing… And I'm losing too much in the way, that's not something I wanted to happen, so I'll make sure to be more present at the boy's life and our marriage as well."

Seonghwa had a big smile at his face the moment he heard that words, it wasn't something that he had noticed, being so busy and stressed all the time, he hadn't noticed how much loads of work Hongjoong was caring and how this was taking him from the kids, but now, both being aware of this would help, none of them wanted to let a huge responsibility to the other and ended up with a load of it to themselves. "Okay. I'll hold this promise…" The older said laying his face back at the man's chest, and before he could get back to talking, the room's door opened and Yeosang's face was the first to be seen, followed by the big eyes of Wooyoung. 

"Someone wants to talk to you, dad…" The teen was one of the favorite people of Wooyoung, and the one that the kids usually ran to when they had difficulties that they didn't want to talk to the parents. 

"Hi Woo…" Seonghwa said, but before he could say more, the small body of the boy was running at his direction jumping at the bed and flying to his arms, Hongjoong needing to be fast to take Jongho off the way before he got crushed at the spontaneous hug of the kid. Seonghwa fell at the mattress with a loud 'oof', holding Wooyoung against his body. 

"Sorry daddy, sorry, sorry, sorry!" The kid was saying it again and again, hiding his face at the brunet's neck, that the man could start feeling wet. 

Seonghwa smiled hugging the kid back and holding him tighter. "I'm sorry too, Woo… I didn't want to push you…" He sat letting the kid sit in his lap, holding the eye contact. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, daddy! I'm fine… and… and I regret fighting…"

"I understand… Bad day, hm?!" He said with a smile, holding the kid's face between his hands, caressing the baby's cheeks with care. "But… I got really sad by seeing you and San fight… Especially because you tried to physically hurt your brother…"

"I know… I'm sorry, daddy…"

"We forgive you, me and dada… But I'm not the one who got hurt the most here…"

"Yes! I'll ask for San's forgiveness as well… I did wrong…" the boy had shame at his voice and the older knew that the way he understood what happened definitely had influence from Yeosang, the man took a look at his older kid, seeing how he smiled full of pride and love to his younger brother… Seonghwa could only reflect the same feeling to Yeosang. 

"Good… I'm sure he will forgive you…"

"Oh, I hope so… He's my best friend!" The kid said already getting up, not before leaving a thousand wet kisses at Seonghwa and Hongjoong, as well as gentle ones to Jongho’s head, jumping out of the bed. "Love you dads!" He screamed already running to Yeosang and saying they needed to get to San as fast as possible. 

Seonghwa watched the whole scene with his heart full of pride, his eyes turning to Hongjoong that was doing the same, but with Jongho at his arms. It was impossible not to smile. "I love you…" He saw the smaller smiling back and bending to let a gentle kiss against his lips. 

"Love you too…"

"And our family." Both said together, letting out a small laugh, Seonghwa took the baby back in his arms and got back at his spot against Hongjoong's chest, closing his eyes and finally having some peace of mind. Yeah… They weren't perfect and some days were worse than others, but as long as at the end of it they are all together, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked!! Imust say that i can sometimes relate with Seonghwa (once even puched the gloss door of how stressed i got from everything at my day, crazyness...) But, he does has people besides him and everyone has bad days.... We are all humansd after all right?! Hope you guys liked, any mistakes, fell free to point out, as well as giving kudos and comments, I love them! Thanks again for everyone that read!! See you on the next one.


End file.
